custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yagvi
Yagvi was once a Ba-Matoran that turned into a Toa of Gravity. History Yagvi's life is mostly unknown, though he did start out as A Ba-Matoran and eventual became a Toa Hagah, falling in with Tridax's assigned team. Tens of thousands of years later, Teridax's Toa Hagah rebelled against the Makuta. Yagvi's team soon caught word of the Brotherhood's treason and defected, though only he survived the choas. He wandered across the Matoran Universe until he came across Jismal and Lanous . They joined together, watching the Brotherhood's actions from the shadows. He discarded his Hagah armor and tools to protect his identity. Several years before the Toa Mata arrived on Mata-Nui, they caught word that Tridax bringing alien beings for experimentation. Yagvi was sent to investigate, though not before Jismal erased the memory of her and Lanous’s Identities and location. While he did avoid detection from Xociv and the guards, he found a new horror. Organic, alien beings were being tortured and experimented on. He soon ran into one of the results, a near-mad abomination. It begged for him to put out of its misery, but he refused. In response, the monster attacked him. In self-defense, he was forced to crush it. Before it died, it smiled. A picture that'd haunt him for the rest of his life. After the event, he was captured by Makuta Vamprah, who turned him in to Trdiax. He tried to interrogate him, but he couldn't find any information in his mind. When the Ba-Toa called him a traitor, the scientist snapped and nearly killed him. Sculdar was able to prevent this, reminding him of an experiment he had in mind. Using his power over hunger, he knocked Yagvi unconscious. He was later seen in an operating table beside a young organic being. After the operation, he was seen again, though having his mechanical implants removed and attached to the child. He most likely died during the operation. It is unknown if he was able to respawn (properly) at The Red Star, due to the fact that some of his genetic coding and his mechanical implants were transferred to other beings. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Gravity, he can create and control Gravity, even leading to a black hole's creation. He could create a Nova Blast and form a protodermic seal alongside five other Toa. He was the Chronicler for his team, known for having a good sense of memory and hearing. When his team was whipped out, he ran off with the secerts they managed to unearth. Mask and Tools It is unknown as to what Kanohi and tools he had before his transformation. He supposedly wielded a spear-like weapon and a Rhotuka-launching shield. However, the mask he bore during that time is also unknown. Yagvi discarded these when he left the Brotherhood behind, switching to a Pakari and Obsidian blade. Stats Appearnces *''You Don't Belong Here (First Appearnce)'' Trivia *He was the first character of Ahpolki Inika to be killed off. * His Matoran form was created using an old Matoran Maker program found on BZPower. Since the program doesn't allow the user to change eye color, however, Ahpolki Inika had to edit it in Photoshop Elements 11. Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Gravity Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Swordsman Category:Toa of Gravity